The 76th Hunger Games  Submit your Character
by A Mosaic Masterpiece
Summary: Katniss's son just turned 12 and Snow's granddaughter became Panem's new ruler. To get back at Snow's death, she brought back the Hunger Games and forced Katniss's children to play. Will Katniss take their place? Will Peeta let this happen? Find out!
1. Introduction and Application

Yes, this is another "Hunger Games" fan fiction I will be working on for the next few months.

This fan fiction will start on the day Katniss Mellark's daughter turns twelve, and there will be a major change on the government with the new president: President Snow's granddaughter. It is the right time for her to bring back the "Hunger Games" and force Katniss and Peeta's daughter to play. Will she survive? Will Katniss take her place? Will Peeta let all of this to happen?

Find out soon! :)

Also, I just need a couple of tributes for the "Hunger Games". Maybe five? So, turn in your applications. The first five applications will be definitely in. Only one character per person.

Character's Name:  
>Age:<br>District:  
>Weapon:<br>Skills:  
>Weaknesses? Strengths?:<br>Physical description:  
>Life story?:<br>Why he/she should win the games?:  
>Can heshe be allies with Katniss/Katniss's daughter?


	2. My Fading Memory

The sun rises up as I still look on the distance of the neverending empty forest. It was there where Gale and I knew and build each other's trust. It was there when I witnessed Lavinia and the boy were caught. It was in that forest where I learned how to shoot arrows and became skilled with it. The door next to me creaks open and there stands Peeta. Wrinkles starts to spread from the side of his eyes. He is still as charming as the first time I actually talked to him and he is still _my_ boy with the bread.  
>"Good morning Catnip." he greets me and gives a small kiss on my cheek. Catnip? When did he start calling me by Gale's nickname? Catnip? It's been a long time since I've heard of that name. "Since when did you start calling me Catnip?" I blurt out.<br>"In your diary that you left on the desk last night." Peeta grabs a tray of bread from the oven and places it on top of the table. The sweet smell of aroma fills the place. I just love how Peeta bakes his bread. He did not open this bakery for money or customers. He opened it because he wants to spend the rest of his life with everything he loves and enjoys. Baking, painting, and his children. I don't really know if he chooses our children over me, but I completely understand. Our children mean the world to us. I can't imagine life without my little angels. "Katniss?" Peeta snaps me back to reality. "Is everything all right?"  
>Is everything all right? I am married to Peeta, whose relationship was just something for the people during the 74th Hunger Games, which I don't remember much of. I remember one of my stylists being killed before the game start. Was it the 74th games? I also just remember this weird-looking girl picking my sister's name and I volunteered. What was her name? How can I forget these things? Even my sister's name! Maybe because I moved on with my life and didn't bother the past. I have my angels and I have the perfect peaceful life. Snow and Coin are dead, so that made it better, but the fact that Snow's granddaughter is now the President of Panem gives me the chills. Will she ever do something to have revenge on us for killing her grandfather? I hope not. "Yes, I'm fine, sweetheart. Let's just get ready to open the bakery before the kids wake up." Peeta gives me a slight pat on the back. That comforted me a little bit.<p>

Ever since there are no more Hunger Games, my life dramatically changed. There is nothing to worry about for my children now. I know they are safe from the hands of Peeta. I am still not sure if they studied about the games at school since neither Anneliese nor Baxter mentioned about both their parents being one of the tributes there once. I shrug the thought off as the door swings open. There stands a dark-haired angel with sparkling blue eyes. Anneliese Mellark. My oldest daughter. She reminds me of me when I was younger. She always care about her younger brother and us, her parents. It should be the opposite. WE should worry about her, not the complete opposite way.  
>Anneliese run towards Peeta and jumps on him. Peeta kisses her forehead and puts her down. She run towards me and hugs me tight. The warmth of her hug soothes me. It made me feel safe and worry-free knowing that she is safe and away from trouble. I turn to Peeta "Ready to open?" He gives me a slight nod. He walks towards the glass window and check the cake. Still fresh out of the oven. Peeta walks around the counter and flips the door sign from "Close" to "Open". I turn to Anneliese. "Why don't you wake your brother up and get ready for school?" She nods and runs towards the room.<p>

Anneliese is fifteen years old. A little childish for her age, but I don't want her to grow up and leave the place. I want her to be on my side no matter how old she is. I don't think a regular mother hopes for this, but I do, and I am not embarrased of this. Baxter is twelve, three younger than his sister, but more mature than Anneliese. He is always the one who does the chores for Peeta and me, but Anneliese just sit on the floor and roll around. Baxter would always stop what he is doing and join his sister and laugh together. The joy a mother feels seeing her two children having fun, laughing and caring for each other. There is nothing more I could wish for. A scream from the room startle me. Baxter is now wide awake. He always scream or cry whenever he is waken up for school, but when there is no school, wake him at three in the morning and he will wake up just fine. Sobs now echoes in the house. I look over at Peeta, who is placing the bread on a tray, and gives me a small nod. I nod back and ran towards the room. As I thought, Baxter is still in bed with Anneliese next to him, still trying to wake him. "Anne, go dress for school. I'll handle this." Anneliese smiles and walks out the room. I head towards Baxter.  
>"Baxter, honey? Wake up now. You'll be late for school." I said, almost sounding it as a lullaby.<br>"I don't like school." Baxter covers himself with a old and ragged blanket. I pull it away from him. "I told you not to use this old dirty thing. We have new ones in the closet, Bax. Why don't you use them?" I throw the blanket across the room. "I love that blanket. It reminds me of my childhood." That sentence hit me. My childhood was one of the happiest days of my life, up until my father died in the explosion. I remember singing songs with him and having a small picnic in the forest. I don't remember anything but good times with my father. I was young when he left me. Almost the same age as Baxter right now, but what if one of his parents disappear? What would Anne and Baxter do? I shrug the thought off. Why am I thinking thoughts like this?

I pat Baxter's back. "Meet you outside in ten, all right?" I kiss his cheek and walk out of the room. I turn around and still see that sleeping angel. Prim! Rue! Memories start to flood back in. Rue was the one I became allies with at my first games, and Prim was my little sister. Rue's four-note whistle starts to play over and over again in my head. Why did these events and people left my head? I never remembered them until now. What made me remember them? Rue's whistle, Rue and Prim's healing, Prim's pets Buttercup and Lady. That Buttercup and his hissing. I wonder where he and Lady are now. I hear Baxter stretch. He's finally awake now. Baxter stand up and tidy his bed. "I'll do that for you, hon. Just get ready for school." He smiles and hugs me. "I love you mom." he said in his sweetest voice. I know this voice. He wants something. Peeta always use this voice when he wants me to cook dinner for the family or if he wants me to take care of the children. Oh, guys. They are so predictable. "I just want to let you know that you are the best mom in the world." Baxter said and kissed my stomach. He looks at me and heads out. That sentence killed me. Oh, I love my children so much.


End file.
